Life of Object Wiki:Manual of Style
Generally, the Battle for Dream Island Wiki has a content style that looks rather normal and can be easily be read by its readers. To make sure that no page looks too outlandish compared to another, we have established a manual of style of how pages are edited. Spelling, language, and grammar Language In the Battle for Dream Island Wiki, American English is primarily used, mainly due to the show was created in The United States of America, and using American English spellings, pronunciations, and whatnot. Generally, some other styles of English spellings come into place. Examples Generally, something present in British English, Australian English, and other types of English is the addition of a "u" in words, such as "humour", "colour", "favour" and "labour". This is absent in American English, so the "u" in the "or" suffix is dropped. Some terms, such as "aeroplane" in British English and Australian English is transferred in American English as "airplane". Grammar This wiki generally tries to have good grammar in the writing of its articles. We ask all of our editors to try to use the best grammar possible. If English is not your first language and you make grammar mistakes, that's ok. Everyone is different. If you do, however feel that you do not have great grammar and/or spelling, there are many spell checkers avalible online, so use them to your benefit. Spelling Mispelling words can be small mishaps, but if they are present all over the article, then they can become distracting. Please avoid publishing edits with mispellings, and double-check your edit to see if any spelling errors are present. Images Images that are placed in articles should be screenshots of an episode, transparent image of a character, or any other image that shows content. When adding images, be aware that fanon images and characters are not allowed to be placed in articles. This counts as breaking a rule, and you may recieve a warning or block for doing so. To have an "acceptable" image in an article, they have to meet at least one of these requirements: # Not be heavily edited (having circles or arrows to point out an animation error is acceptable) # Don't contain watermarks (like "bandicam.com" near the top of images) # Be a shot from BFDI-related media # Be of canon info # Have acceptable quality (heavily compressed images to the point of unrecognizability are not allowed) Trivia & goofs Trivia is to point out small tidbits of info that are tricial to the rest of the episode. Trivia should not contain polls, questionnaires or opinions. Goofs are small animation errors, continuity flaws, or other type of errors that are present in the episodes or shorts. Goofs should not contain plot holes or logic errors. For example, stating something like "Golf Ball cried in Crybaby! and said it was her first tear, but she cried before that in Total Firey Island!" isn't allowed, as the continuity of Total Firey Island and Battle for Dream Island is disputed. Wording Wording should generally be in a neutral tone, and not a negative or passive one. This may be considered as biased info. Category:Policy Category:Helpful